UAS3E1 The Purge
Plot Forever Knight leaders are at a meeting in a warehouse. They start to squabble. Driscoll is especially angry. Old George and two Knights with new armor arrive. He tries to calm Driscoll, but Driscoll gets angry when he says that each order has strayed from the path of the Forever Knights and orders Knights to attack him. George's Knights easily win the battle, using new energy weapons. Driscoll attacks George, but George easily wins, taking his sword. Driscoll realizes who George is: the First Knight, founder of the order. The other leaders are shocked, but bow down to him. He tells the Knights that from this day forward, all Knights stand together under him. A boy and girl are on a date when Knights surround the car. They break the boy's ID mask, revealing him to be Pierce. His date flees in terror. The Knights order him to leave the Earth immediately or be destroyed. He resists and they kill him. Elsewhere, the team is fighting Trombipulor. Ben is NRG. Trombipulor doesn't want to go to the Null Void. NRG melts the pavement under him and it hardens, sticking him to the ground. Kevin punches him away and he runs to his ship. NRG prepares to attack, but another ship lands, blocking his shot. Trombipulor flies away. Argit comes out of the ship. NRG turns into Ben. The team is not happy to see Argit. He is asking for help, saying that the Forever Knights are after him. The team doesn't want to help, but get interested when Argit says that the Knights are also pressuring other aliens. Kevin says that it won't hurt to check out his story. In the Rustbucket, Gwen looks up the aliens on Earth and finds that only 463 who are accounted for. Gwen doesn't think that this sounds like a Knight operation, so they go to a Knight castle. The team and Wildmutt search for Knights, but don't find anyone. Wildmutt turns into Ben. Argit starts to loot the castle, but Kevin tells him that it isn't worth it. Argit pries a robe from underneath a mech dragon, awakening it. The dragon attacks. Ben turns into Lodestar. Kevin absorbs armor. Lodestar sticks metal to the dragon, but stops when Kevin is pulled. Kevin makes a point with his hands and Lodestar throws him through the dragon, destroying it. Lodestar turns into Ben and he and Gwen see Kevin in a hole in the wall. They leave the castle. Kevin realizes where they - and the Knights - can find many aliens at once. They go to the Baumannatorium an alien grocery store. Buamann, an evil doppelganger of the real owner, Mr. Baumann, welcomes them, although he is suspicious of Kevin and Argit. He gives Ben a gift for Max. Ben asks if he's seen any Knights, but he says no. Gwen notices that the store is empty, and scans the store while he says that tomorrow it will be packed for supply day. They leave and Buamann reassures a family of aliens in the back. The team returns and confronts Buamann. He explains that the Knights told him that they were going to get rid of any aliens on Earth and that they would be back to check on him. Hearing this, Argit leaves. Ben decides to ambush the Knights on supply day. In the Knights' base, Driscoll, who has the new armor, reports to George, saying that the purge is going well and that they plan to attack a large group of aliens the next day. George senses doubt in Driscoll and says that Driscoll will soon have his proof of George's worth. The team stakes out the store. The supply ship arrives, as do the Knights. Ben turns into Upchuck. The team battles the Knights. Gwen shields the fleeing aliens from the Knights. Upchuck defends her when her shield is down. He trips a Knight walker with his tongue.A Knight tank fires and knocks Upchuck, Gwen, and Kevin out. Upchuck turns into Ben. When the team comes to, they are handcuffed. They break free and Ben turns into NRG. Driscoll gives NRG a choice of his fate, and NRG chooses single combat, challenging Driscoll to a duel. He turns into Ben and says that if he wins, the Knights give up their purge, and if Driscoll wins, he and the team die. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and then Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Driscoll duel. Ultimate Spidermonkey wins, but Driscoll orders his Knights to kill the aliens anyway. Ultimate Spidermonkey attacks, missing Driscoll's head by a few centimeters. He turns into Ben and tells Driscoll that if he does not live up to his agreement, then he will regret it for the rest of his very short life. Driscoll orders his Knights to withdraw. At base, Driscoll tells George that he has failed and broken the Knights' code, but George says that that is unimportant and to continue the purge. He says that he is going on a quest and that Driscoll is in charge while he is gone. Impact *Ben transforms into Upchuck for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Old George takes command of the Forever Knights *Driscoll and Pierce are introduced in Ultimate Alien *Buamann is introduced *Pierce is killed *The Forever Knights get new armor Characters Characters *Pierce Wheels *Girl *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Argit *Ben Tennyson Villains *Driscoll *Old George *Forever Knights *Trombipulor *Mech Dragon *Buamann Aliens *NRG x2 *Wildmutt *Lodestar *Upchuck *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc